Silenced - 05
by Cerdwyn
Summary: Doubts arise in Hogwarts as Harry insists Lord Voldemort has risen again, and Amys' secret has now been revealed to the trio. As she pulls away from everyone can her friends pull her from her situation? Or is the threat of the Dark Lord rising again too much for all the wizarding world to handle? (Fifth instalment, go start at the first one)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You read that right. The little alert email didn't lie. I am alive, and the fifth instalment is finally here. It has been a few years in coming and I apologise for that but (unfortunately) life comes before my writing. Also, the big reveal was at the end of the last book and I was hopelessly stuck on where to take the series until I was inspired by a good friend about a month or so ago on a direction to take this. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of it this year some as I am going back to university (I'm insane) to study more, but I make no promises. Updates might be infrequent, but I'm trying my hardest to make it worth the wait.**

 **If this all goes well and smoothly I will be rewriting the first two or three books in this series too, as I wrote them so long ago that I cringe to read them now. They are horrifyingly short, poorly written and exactly the type of fanfiction that I hate to read. I want to teleport back to my 14 year old self and strangle her for rushing them so. I hope to rectify that, and hopefully this year, but that is less important to you guys than the more exciting new release of Amy Potters' life!**

 **Enough from me, I hope you enjoy. Please review if you do, I'm eager to here your reactions to the newest story.**

* * *

I leant against the cool glass, watching the countryside pass me by. The summer had crawled by, despite how much I was dreading this, the return to school. I thought time was meant to speed up to something you dreaded, but it had passed torturously slowly, confined to the Malfoy Manor and grounds for the entirety of the months. For once, I didn't want to be going back to Hogwarts, even though the prospect of staying with either the Malfoys or my other 'supervisors' was even more unpleasant. I didn't want to be going back to Hogwarts now that _they_ knew; my only friends, Ron, Hermione and my brother Harry. They now knew about me, had some inkling into the horrors of my life, had seen the black mark burned into my forearm, the sign of the enemy, and of evil. Reflexively, I ran my hand down the offending limb, over the long sleeved shirt I wore despite the stifling temperature in the train cabin. Picking at the hem of my sleeve I felt Draco absently pull my hand away, capturing it in his own. He'd done this many times over the summer, been there for me through every day. Whether it was just my anxious rubbing of the black lines marring my arm, or physically pulling my arm away as I broke down in tears, scratching at the offending mark and sobbing at the injustice of my entire fucking life, Draco's touch had comforted me. I turned my face away from the blurred greenery looking at the others I share the train cabin with. Draco Malfoy, of course, was seated next to me; his blonde hair tousled across his forehead just how I like it instead of his usual slicked back look. I wondered idly if that was because I'd told him I preferred it this way, after we'd both had a couple of firewhiskeys' that we'd snuck from a function of his mothers. A small smile tugged at my lips remembering that night, before I dismissed the thought before a tell-tale blush rose on my features. My eyes travelled from him to the petite, dark haired girl on his other side, Pansy Parkinson. She was laughing at something the handsome Italian sitting across from her was saying. At my movement, he turned to look at me, shooting a small smirk in my direction. I smiled at him, shaking off my earlier dread about returning to the ancient castle. Even if my friends in my house turned against me, I still had several people in Slytherin to turn to. Even if Harry, Ron and Hermione hated me now they knew I was claimed by the Dark Lord, I still had those sharing the cabin with me now, who wouldn't care about the mark on my arm if they did indeed find out. Thankfully, as of yet, Draco was the only one of these three who knew.

"Welcome back to the land of reality, little Gryffindor." Blaise teased me. I stuck my tongue out at him petulantly. I had spent most of the trip daydreaming, not speaking much as Pansy and Draco had left to attend their prefects meeting, nor when they returned, despite the Italian wizards attempts to draw me into conversation. "We should be arriving soon, should probably start thinking about getting our robes on." He made good on his word, standing and reaching for his luggage. Draco and Pansy followed him up while I still sat blinking away the cobwebs from being so cocooned in thought.

"Oof." I wheezed, surprised as Draco dropped the bag I would need onto my lap. I looked up to see him smirking at me, reaching over and whacking his leg playfully. "Give me some warning next time please!" I scolded lightly.

"If you were paying attention you wouldn't have needed warning." He replied. "You're not going to pass your O.W.L.s if you daydream the year away."

I grimaced at the reminder of the tests looming at the end of the year. As if I needed another thing to worry about. "I'm sure you'll help me study, Draco." I teased lightly, pulling my robe from my bag before tossing the luggage back at him. He caught it deftly, storing it above my head.

Blaise laughed, shaking his head. "If you get Draco to help you there certainly won't be any studying done." He winked, placing a hand on his chest theatrically. "I'm sure I would be able to find time in my demanding schedule to help out a poor young girl such as yourself."

"The only thing that's demanding in your schedule is all the bints you have chasing after you." Pansy cackled. Blaise imitated my earlier move to stick his own tongue out at the witch. I glanced out the window again into the hastily darkening countryside. Soon enough the train began to slow before pulling up to a stop at Hogsmeade station. We emerged into the hallway, the others strutting confidently while I trailed along beside Draco. It was something of an advantage of having friends so confident and intimidating, as the train corridor was quite crowded with students eager to depart, yet space miraculously appeared for our passing. We were some of the first onto the platform, and walking towards the carriages at the gates. My eyes widened as I saw skeletal black horses – horses with wings – between the limbers of the carriage. Apparently they weren't pulling themselves this year. The horse-thing hitched to our carriage snorted and pawed at the ground as I stared wide-eyed at it, numbly following Draco up and into the seats. Shaking out of my surprise I turned back to the others, just in time to catch Blaise and another Slytherin student who had joined us from the gathering crowd giving my pitying looks. I smiled at them, before settling back into the ride up to the castle.

It wasn't until we reached the doors to the Great Hall that my doubt returned. As Draco, Blaise, Pansy and the dark-haired Slytherin from the carriage nodded at me, heading off to their table I realised I would be alone at my own. For one brief moment I considered following them, of joining the Slytherins, before I steeled my nerve and headed over to the Gryffindor table. Thankfully since we were some of the first into the Hall most of the seats were still empty and I took an unobtrusive one away from the door. It didn't save me however, as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, the latter looking around before spotting me and making a beeline for the empty seats around mine. I sighed quietly as she sat down next to me, Harry taking a seat on my other side. Ron shot me a distrustful look but remained silent as he took the seat next to Hermione.

"Hello Amy, how was your summer?" the witch asked me, strained cheerfulness clear in her voice.

"It was… nice." I provided weakly, unsure of my standing amongst the others of my house.

"Were you with _him_?" she murmured quietly to me. I shook my head, dredging up a small smile for the trio.

"No, I stayed with Draco for the summer again."

"Oh, well that's… good?" Hermione replied tentatively as the boys immediately shot a glare over to the Slytherin table – both Harry and Ron taking roles as protective older brothers. None of the trio liked the Malfoys at all, but I guess it was better in their eyes that I stayed with their school nemesis than one of the darkest wizards of the age. Hermione opened her mouth to start questioning me again but the Sorting Hat beginning its song interrupted her. Thankful to the old hat I turned my attention to the dais, scanning the row of teachers. Hagrid was missing, replaced once again by Professor Grubbly-Plank, as well as the usual new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher – a short plump woman dressed in a horrifying amount of pink. I noticed Harry was also suspiciously watching the new woman as the Sorting progressed. Dinner dragged on forever in almost-silence between the four of us, with Harry, Hermione and Ron talking evasively about a subject that had something to do with summer. I gathered they had spent it together and my stomach twisted. I hadn't even received a single owl from any of them. My appetite ended then. I remained to myself for the remainder of the meal, pushing my food around on my plate. As dessert began I could feel eyes on me from the Slytherin table, and my melancholy deepened. I knew him and his friends would be chatting, cajoling each other as boys do, enjoying each others company. I glanced up at Harry, Hermione and Ron again, watching the two of them laughed as Ron spluttered, gravy spilt down his chin and the front of his robes. I wished for that kind of camaraderie again, without feeling excluded from the trio. My sigh was hidden in the sudden hushing of the hall, as Professor Dumbledore stood to begin his welcoming speech.

"Good evening children. We have two changes in staffing this year – I am pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. I would also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." A small smile graced Professor Dumbledores' lips as he nodded towards the plump woman. "Now as usual, our caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you –"

Professor Umbridge daintily cleared her throat, before rising to stand and walk around the table, the clacking of her heels echoing around the silent chamber, to stand near Professor Dumbledore.

"She was at my hearing." I heard Harry whisper to the others. "She works for Fudge."

"Thank you Headmaster," Professor Umbridges' voice cut out over the rest of Harry's hushed description. "For those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

I, at least, scowled at that.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She giggled slightly, looking around the stilled room, before heading back to her seat. Professor Dumbledore began a scattering applause for her speech, but several other students still shared in my scowl, Hermione included.

"What a load of waffle." I heard Ron mutter.

"What's it mean?" Harry whispered.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione replied shortly, staring steadily up towards the high table.

I looked back down at my clean dessert bowl, the frown melting from my face. Professor Umbridge would be another person to avoid, as anyone from the Ministry finding out that I lived with their governments' greatest enemy would not be a pleasant experience. Perhaps if I could manage to keep my head down this year, keep away from my brother and friends…

"Come on Amy." Harry nudged my elbow. "We're all going up to the common room now, Neville has the password. Come on." He gave me a tentative smile, which I matched, following him away from the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A relatively regular update! I'm not dead yet! Though I bloody well feel like it. Have had the plague for the past week, though thankfully had this completed already. Should probably get a start on the rest, keep ahead while I'm there. Some cute scenes incoming.**

 **Big thanks to theshadowwithin and madwamoose for reviewing!**

* * *

I remained silent throughout the walk up to the common room, despite the banter the twins tried to include me in. The four of us were all a bit melancholy, lost to our thoughts, so only Neville and Ginny replied to the twins teasing. I thought that it was going to be a hard year for all of us.

The common room went silent, upon our entry. The twins made their way over to a couple of free armchairs, sprawling out before the fire easily enough, but the remainder of the room watched the four of us cautiously. More specifically, watching Harry cautiously. I caught a glimpse of the cover of a Daily Prophet with a photo of Harry across the page before Lavender flipped it over, hiding it from my sight.

"Dean, Seamus," Harry greeted the others in the silence. "Have a good holiday?"

"Alright." Dean replied. "Better than Seamus' anyway."

The other wizard looked around the room before facing Harry. "My mam didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why not?" My brother asked.

"Let me see… because of you." He replied bluntly, standing to face Harry. I looked around to see everyone in the common room watching the exchange. Hermione and Ron stepped up behind Harry, clearly backing him. I shrunk away into the crowd, face burning.

"The Daily Prophets' been saying a lot of things about you, Harry." Seamus continued. "And about Dumbledore as well."

"And your mum believes them?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well nobody was there the night Cedric died."

Harry glanced over the crowd, locking eyes with me for a second. I shook my head frantically. I did not want to be brought into this, in any way. "Well maybe you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know." He said to Seamus finally.

"Don't you dare talk about my mum like that!"  
"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar." He stated flatly.

"He's mad, is what's going on." Seamus looked around the gathered crowd for support. He looked pointedly at Ron. "Do you believe the rubbish he's coming up with about You Know Who?"  
"Yeah. I do." Ron replied shortly. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?"

Silence answered him.

"Good. Let's go to bed." He pulled the darker haired boy out of the room. It immediately began buzzing with talk, louder than normal, as the boys left. Hermione looked around the room, shaking her head before heading up the staircase herself, and I was about to follow when a pair of hands grabbed my arm.

"Amy!" George called out to me, dragging me to the armchairs they had commandeered by the fireplace and plopping me down on his lap. "Fred and I have been thinking,"

"We've just come up with a new trick sweet idea." Fred continued.

"And we were wondering if you would be interested in slipping it to some of your Slytherin friends for us,"

"Since miss Prefect Hermione has told us we have to stop testing products on first years."

I tried to squirm free of Georges' hold, but he held on relentlessly.

"Don't keep that up!" he laughed. "You're not going anywhere, and I'm not sure you'd like the result." He winked flirtatiously at me. I felt my face burn, and immediately stilled.

"No, I won't be feeding whatever you've thought up this time to my Slytherin friends, because they're my friends!" I pointed out. "And let me go, I was just going to go to bed, George."

"But they're Slytherins!" Fred whined.

"Yeah, whom else are we meant to test things on?"

"Just go back to the first years." I told the pair, smiling a bit at their shocked expressions. "What? I'm not Hermione."

"Yeah, we know, you're definitely a lot prettier." George said. "But don't tell her I said that."

I felt my face heating up again, but was saved by Fred's further teasing.

"I think you've spent too much time lately with those Slytherin friends of yours Amy," he said laughing. "Are you sure you're still a Gryffindor? Telling us to test them on first years isn't exactly the most 'noble' act."

"Says the guys who are doing the testing." I retorted, finally relaxing for the first time since I boarded the train. "Because testing trick sweets on first years' is brave and noble. Now, slipping them to the Slytherins – without my help – that would be impressive, and some would say brave."

A thoughtful look simultaneously crossed the twins' faces.

"Now that's an idea…" George pondered.

I began laughing helplessly. "No!" I ordered. "That was not a suggestion!"

"Of course it wasn't." Fred smiled angelically at me. "And of course a plan such as that would never cross our minds."

"I'm sure." I replied sarcastically.

"You know us too well." George laughed.

I squirmed again and he let me go this time. "I really do want to go to bed now guys." I told them. "I'll see you in the morning."

"So you shall." Fred replied, standing to give me a quick hug. George followed suit, leaning down to my height. "If you ever need a friend, Amy, or just to get away from the others, remember Fred and I are here too." He murmured. Slightly surprised I pulled away, staring into his eyes, inches from my own. I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips and back up before a wide grin split his face again as he stood back up to his full height. "Goodnight Amy! Sweet dreams." He called as I began to walk towards the dormitory staircases. I smiled over my shoulder at the twins before disappearing around the corner, and up into my canopied bed, my mind replaying the brief moment where I thought George was going to kiss me until I was unsure what had truly happened.

* * *

I woke before any of the other girls in the morning, taking my time getting ready for the day of classes before heading down to the common room. Fred and George were already there, hanging a poster on the communal noticeboard. Heading over to where they were I saw a poster advertising their trick sweets, looking for volunteer students to test on. I laughed aloud as I read the poster, startling the boys slightly.

"Getting desperate for subjects?" I teased them lightly. "Both the first years and the Slytherins out of bounds, so you have to resort to begging for volunteers."

"Well we do need some subjects." Fred said mock-defensively. "Testing on just ourselves,"  
"Isn't properly indicative for a wider audience." George finished. I cocked an eyebrow at the pair.  
"A wider audience, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, come with us and we'll let you in on a little secret." George said. I watched Fred throw him a sharp glance, but nodded, following them out of the portrait hole. The boys headed out of the castle itself, looking around to assure the courtyard was empty before sitting beside the fountain and patting the seat in between them. I took the seat, looking around at the empty courtyard, and listening to the fountain behind us that would drown out our conversation for anyone who wasn't so obviously around.

"So this must be a pretty secretive secret." I began teasingly, noting the precautions.

"Well, as of yet only your brother knows." Fred admitted.

I looked between them. "You told Harry this? But not Ron?"

George scoffed, shaking his head. "Of course. Ron would have blabbed it straight to mum, and then we'd never get away with it."  
I looked warily between the pair. "Get away with… what?"

"We might not be staying for our N.E.W.T.s at the end of the year." George admits in a hurry. "This is going to be the last of Hogwarts, for us."

My mouth dropped open, and I looked between the twins, serious expressions on their usually jovial faces. "But… why?" I managed finally. "What will you do?"

"We've been thinking, over the past few years, of opening a joke shop together." Fred said. "We've already sold a bit, we did some mail orders over the summer, but mum found them."

"Said they're dangerous." George elaborated. "Confiscated it all, told us we need to focus on our schooling so we can get proper jobs, like dad, in the Ministry."

I tried to picture the twins working Ministry jobs, resorting to shaking my head at the absurd imagery in my head.

"We've continued the mail orders anyway, but we've been trying to get some funds together, to really start up a shop, a proper shop." George continued. "It wasn't going fantastically, but your brother gave us his winnings last year, as a start-up fund so to speak."

"We've found a nice place in Diagon Alley." Fred explained. "We're starting to really work on it, and get through all the paperwork."

"We didn't even really want to come back for this year." George admits, nudging at the cobblestone with the toe of his shoe, refusing to look at me. "But mum made us. We couldn't exactly share our plans with her."

"But… that's fantastic guys!" I looked between them. "That's really great!"

"You think?" Fred looked up at me.

"Of course." I smiled at the twins. "You have a plan, you have the means, and your plan is in motion! That's probably more than anyone else here has. Merlin, I don't even have a plan for after all this." I leant back against the fountain, staring up into the blue sky. My life was so abnormal that I really had no plan. It wasn't as if Lucius Malfoy, or the Dark Lord offered career or life advice to me over the summer.

George leaned over and nudged me from the melancholy trail my thoughts were descending. "You're only a fifth year still." He teased. "You still have O.W.L.s to worry about, let alone a proper life after this."

"I don't know I will have a life after this if we don't head in and get some breakfast soon." Fred said, theatrically clutching at his stomach. George and I laughed at him, as he leapt to his feet. He offered me his hand, which I took, being pulled to my feet.

"To breakfast then." He cried, dragging me towards the castle, hand still clasping mine. Laughing, I extended a hand towards George as well, catching his and pulling him along with us. We entered the Great Hall like that; laughing, breathless and strung in a line, hands joined. It felt good, that despite the horrors recently exposed to the trio in my year, that I still had some friends in my house. The three of us headed over to the three others, Harry, Ron and Hermione already being at the breakfast table. I smiled at the three of them as I sat across from them, between the twins.  
"Hi Amy, Fred, George," Hermione began the instant we sat down. "I've taken down your poster in the common room. You can't just test your products on other students." She said sternly to the boys.

Identical grins flashed over their faces. "And why not?" Fred asked.

"It's immoral, for starters. Not to mention totally against school rules. As Gryffindor prefect it is my duty to ask you to stop."  
"It's hardly immoral when we asked for volunteers. It's not like we're sneaking them on unsuspecting students." George pointed out with a wink at me. "I understand you must say something, because of your official duties, but now those are done!"

"It must be a burden," Fred continued teasingly. "Such difficult prefect-ly tasks placed upon you as well as your O.W.L.s looming at the end of the year."

"You can talk." Ron quipped, around a mouthful of toast. "You have N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year, those are worse than O.W.L.s."  
'Oh, we're not particularly worried about those." George remarked lightly.

"Why ever not?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Those exams are the most important ones you'll sit in your education! Getting high marks in your N.E.W.T.s opens up a world of career opportunities for you!"

"We've always been pretty on top of our exams." Fred reassured the witch, shooting a warning glance over to George.

"Leave the guys alone Hermione." Harry interjected, as she looked about to speak again. "If they say they've got it, they've got it. Worry about our O.W.L.s before you go hounding the seventh years about their N.E. !" he shot a small grin to the tall twins either side of me.

"I have your timetables here." Professor McGonagall interrupted any further conversation, handing over the papers in question. I looked it over briefly, noticing a lot of free periods later in the week. A quick glance at the others timetables showed the same thing.

"Because the four of you will be sitting your O.W.L.s at the end of this year, most of your classes have been condensed down into double periods." Professor McGonagall explained. "Because of the importance of these exams there is an increased homework load this year, to encourage more private studies into each subject, so that you will be more informed with deciding your N.E.W.T. subjects. As well as this, you will all be scheduled into career counselling with myself during these free periods, so we can ascertain what your strengths are, and what careers you would benefit most in." she finished, looking around at us all briefly before bustling off to deliver more timetables to the others.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured, looking back down at the parchment. I couldn't help but silently agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Unfortunately things picked up a bit so this is the last chapter prepared. I just finished a boatload of editing for my photography business though so hopefully that frees up a bit more time to write. I also have a week or two off from uni in two weeks, so I should be able to churn out a chunk then too. In the meantime, have chapter three!**

* * *

By the time the bell rang I was yawning over the pages. I noted dully that spending a whole double period reading nothing more thrilling than basic Defence Against the Dark Arts would be a great way to cure any night-time insomnia this year. Perhaps that would be a great way to get some homework done too. I shoved the book in my bag and hurried out the door without glancing at any of my classmates. I didn't want to be caught in any awkward conversations that would lead me into the Great Hall. I'd barely made it out from the door of the classroom however when an arm was slung across my shoulders.

"Hey there little Gryffindor! What's the rush?" Blaise teased pulling me up short.

"I actually want to sleep tonight around the load of homework I was given." I told him. "I was just going to the library to make a head start on it."

"What about dinner?" Draco asked, joining the pair of us outside the classroom.

I shrugged noncommittally, trying to slink out from under Blaises' arm. "I'm not particularly hungry, I thought I'd just grab a snack from the kitchen later."

"That sounds like a great idea." Blaise said enthusiastically. "Say, Draco, why don't we join Amy in her fantastic plan?"

I looked up at the taller Slytherin, a slight frown on my face, but he wasn't even paying attention to me. His sight was set on Draco, above my head, his brows slightly raised.

"Sure, whatever." Draco replied, readjusting his bag strap. He set off in the direction of the library, Blaise following along at his side, myself still tucked under his arm. I was pretty much being dragged along for my own plan.

I was out of breath by the time we reached the library, due to the two boys longer legs. I shook free of them just before entering though. Madam Pince did not approve of any closeness between students in the library, insisting they would just be using the library as a convenient place to 'canoodle'. As if anything like that would be happening under her keen ears. The library was mercifully empty, as most of the student body was at dinner. Madam Pince glanced up as we entered, before going back to her own reading at her desk. Draco, Blaise and I made our way over to a small table by a window, silently taking out our books and parchment.

"So why are you two skipping dinner?" I asked quietly.

Blaise elegantly snorted, glancing over at Draco who glared at him.

"Pansy." The blonde replied shortly.

I cocked an eyebrow, looking between the boys.

"She seems to think that since you're not with us as much at school, Draco's fair game." Blaise elaborated.

My other eyebrow rose to match the first.

"I'm not encouraging her!" Draco told me hastily. "She seems to think the instant you're not there we all forget about you, because it's still pretty frowned upon for a Gryffindor and Slytherin to be associating."  
"We don't forget about you, of course." Blaise assured hurriedly. "We'd rather spend time with you than her any day. Hence we're here."

I smiled up at the two. They were probably more my friends than anyone else at this school, yet there was the icy reminder that we were from separate – opposite even – worlds of this school. I nibbled on my lower lip as I fiddled with my inkwell, before sighing and dipping my quill. There wasn't really anything to be done about that.

"We also noticed the others aren't with you as much now." Draco said quietly, over the scratching of quills on parchment. "So you're welcome to come study with us, any time."

I looked up from my parchment at him quickly. His head was still bowed over his homework, the pale gold of his hair gleaming in the light. I remembered our summer together again and a soft smile crossed my lips. How he was so hated by my house I could never understand. I quickly transferred my gaze to out the window, into the gathering dusk. My reflection was most prominent in the window, and I stared for a long moment, wondering how I got sorted into Gryffindor. I was not brave, or particularly chivalrous either. I was just trying to get by, preferably without gathering undue attention. Unfortunately I gathered that without trying. Being sister to the famed Harry Potter, who no one knew anything about, gathered me enough attention during my first year. Being friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson only raised more questions amongst my peers. Who was I, even? I searched my face as if it contained the answers. I didn't want this. I wanted to be normal, to come from a normal home, to pass my classes and go into a normal career. Not to be groomed by the Dark Lord and his most loyal subjects. I thought back to my conversation with the twins – was it only this morning? I wondered if I'd even get to a career after Hogwarts, eyebrows furrowing slightly as I tried to imagine what it would be like when I would be free of the Dark Lord. I almost laughed aloud at that. There was no freeing yourself from him. Especially not after being Marked. He could find me, summon me, use me as he wished, and I would never stand a chance. How was myself, a barely average fifth year student meant to stand against the darkest wizard of the age? I couldn't fight him, barely dared to _dream_ of fighting him, but I knew that I certainly would not assist him. I had made that clear, to both him and Wormtail many times. So what was the point of keeping me around? Surely it would be one less thing to concern himself over, if I were out of the picture. I would never betray my friends for him, the three who readily took me in, despite not knowing me. So what use was I to him? Unless he did not need anything from me. Unless by simply existing amongst his enemies I was of use to him. The darkness outside was engulfing, and my mind travelled back to another dark night much like this one, four years ago in the depths of the dark forest. Chipped, Hermione had called it at the end of last year. Micro chipping a person so that all they see and hear is related back to the owners. I clutched my quill tightly in my hand, trying to suppress the shaking. What if all these years I had been helping the Dark Lord by inadvertently spying on my friends? What if he knew all that I did about them, all their skills, powers, hopes, and fears? What if all this time I had been betraying the very people I cared about? The realisation was like a physical blow to the gut. I felt sick, dizzy at the horrors of it all. All my life watched and spied upon. Every kiss, every laugh, every night spent studying with friends. He knew it all.

"Oi, Gryff, what have we warned you about daydreaming?" Blaises' voice broke into my trance. He looked meaningfully down at my parchment, which contained nothing more than an angry ink splatter where I'd held my death grip on my quill. "That's a great start to your essay. Unless you were attempting the bowtruckle drawing? I'd stick to academia if I were you…" He teased lightly. Wide eyed I pulled my gaze from the darkness outside the window, looking instead at the dark Italian before me. His tone was light and teasing but I could see worry in his eyes, and in Dracos', when I looked that way.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." I forced a small smile at the two.

"Yeah, we noticed." Blaise commented. "Now you'd better make a start if you were hoping on sleeping tonight!"

I let my eyes linger on the two wizards before me for a moment longer. They were safe. All of the Slytherins would be safe. I'd just have to spend more time with them, instead of the others. I couldn't risk any information leaking back to the Dark Lord, not any more. I wouldn't endanger them like that.

* * *

Avoiding the trio meant avoiding quite a lot of ire, I discovered over the next week. Both Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge singled the three out more frequently than any others during their classes, often taking points from the Gryffindor trio. Despite this respite though my increased time spent with the Slytherins did increase the amount of consternating looks I received from Professor McGonagall. I avoided meal times more often than not, opting to head to the kitchens alone or with Blaise or Draco to grab a snack between classes, or sitting with Fred and George could I not avoid the Great Hall. I spent the remaining time studying in the library or spending what clear days there still were down by the lakeside beneath my favourite tree.

"You're taking O.W.L. study more seriously than Hermione!" Harry teased, brushing branches aside to join me beneath the willow. I looked up, startled at his sudden appearance. Hermione, Ron and Harry had joined me in my little sanctuary, the latter two in quidditch robes and carrying broomsticks, which they set down, joining me on the grassy ground. I quickly bookmarked my page, setting my 'Dark Arts Defence' book on my bag, but looking out towards the lake instead of at the trio.

"I am not." I told him. "I just thought I'd get some of the reading done before class on Monday."

"Reading." Hermione said, many levels to her tone of voice as she eyed my wand sitting on the ground next to me.

"Yeah." I blushed, picking it up and shoving it in my robes pocket. I hadn't gotten around to asking to use an empty classroom yet, instead practicing in private moments like the one I was just enjoying.

"We haven't seen a lot of you around, Amy." Harry said, concern lacing his voice. "We were wondering if you were alright."  
"Yeah, I'm great." I replied, hoping to forced cheerfulness wasn't too obvious in my tone. "I've just been studying, I'm a bit nervous about O.W.L.s, really. Plus you've had detention all week, I doubt many people have seen much of you."

"Why don't you study with us though? Why are you always studying with Malfoy and his friend?" Ron asked.

I levelled him with my gaze, one eyebrow raised. "I know Hermione studies, but you, Ron? Have you really started studying yet?"

Ron flushed, his freckles standing out on his red face. "Well, no, I haven't started. But I bet Hermione has, you could be spending time with her."

I shrugged self-consciously before laughing. "I could, if I wanted to feel awful about myself! Studying with Blaise is a bit easier, we're about the same level of cluelessness."

Ron frowned slightly. "Fine, if you insist."

"We just wanted to check you were alright, Amy." Hermione said. "With… everything, right now."

I leant back against the wide trunk of my tree, looking up into the branches. I was scared to even look any of them in the face, looking everywhere but. "Yeah." I said elaborately. "I mean it's not like much can happen here. Everything here at Hogwarts is alright."

Silence ensued for a moment, with the others shuffling uncomfortably. I closed my eyes tight at the sudden, familiar burning sensation. Why had they even come to check on me? It was clear they weren't comfortable around me, the same thoughts I'd been having all week probably occurring to them too. They couldn't trust me anymore, not now they knew. I was avoiding them to protect them, yet they still sought me out.

' _Stupid Gryffindor chivalry._ ' The thought looped through my mind. I sighed, opening my eyes again. I was one of them too, I reminded myself. At the end of the day we would all be climbing to the same tower, to the same cheery, homely common room, where everyone pried under the pretence of caring…

I bit my lip as my thoughts travelled that route. It would lead to no good, re-evaluating the injustice of it all. I glanced around the other three again.

"Are you headed to practice, or just finished?" I asked into the terse silence, nodding my head at the boys' brooms lying nearby.

"Just finished." Harry sighed. Rons' face scrunched up, and he scuffed at the ground with the toe of his shoe.

"Didn't go well?" I prompted. Anything to stop the silence. Quidditch would be a safe enough topic.

"Malfoy showed up." Hermione elaborated. "Threw Ron off, and Katie had to go to the hospital wing, which ended practice."

"Oh." I said, unsure again. The tension between my housemates and Draco was never-ending, and being caught in the middle left me feeling strained.

"It's fine, she'll be fine." Ron said gruffly exhaling in a puff of air. "I'm just not very good."

"Yet." Harry finished firmly. "It's just practice, Ron, you're doing great."

Ron made a noncommittal noise as a response and silence washed over us again.

Hermione looked around the group of us before standing abruptly. "I'm going to go have some lunch. Anyone else?"

The boys stood as well, and Harry offered his hand down to me, but I shook my head. "No thanks, I'll finish up here first then find something." I smiled softly at my brother, patting my book.

He smiled back. "Make sure you do. And don't be a stranger." Harry said, before the three of them headed off towards the castle.

I watched after them wistfully for a moment before shaking my head. ' _I wish I had a choice_ ', I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of a more light-hearted, filler chapter for now... also the longest yet. The next one is along a similar vein, although a little more important and plotty. They were going to be one chapter but then it got way too suuuper long, so I split it in half and still ended up with two regular length chapters... whatever works, haha. Hope you e** **njoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days it became clear that Professor Umbridge was not just at Hogwarts out of pedagogical concern for the school. Soon after the first quidditch practice she was appointed High-Inquisitor, with the power to impose Educational Decrees upon the school. My slowly growing Slytherin study group seemed rather smug about this. Professor Umbridge was clearly climbing in power at Hogwarts, and she had taken an acute disliking to my brother since the first day – or perhaps before, I amended, remembering Harry mention that she had been at his hearing over the summer. I felt guiltily thankful that she paid me no mind, since I had little to do with my brother and the Gryffindor's any more. I left the common room before many of them woke up, returning only late at night after studying with the Slytherins. I looked around the impromptu study group that Draco, Blaise and I had begun. Catching onto our study habits, several of the other Slytherins our year had begun joining us in the library – until our study group often became too loud for Madam Pince's liking and she had kicked us out. Since then, Professor Snape granted us permission to use an empty potions classroom for our studies, which had become something of a routine in the past week. I would stop by the kitchens and enlist an elf in helping me set up various snacks in the room, as more often than not this became my dinner. The others would all join me after eating in the Great Hall – something I was still chary of, due to the proximity of my brother – and we would compare what homework we had, and if there were anything in particular that we didn't understand. Safe to say the reading from Defence Against The Dark Arts never managed to make it's way into our study group, as that was all that had yet been assigned to us. Despite the lack of homework provided by Professor Umbridge we still had more than enough to work on – currently I was trying to label my bowtruckle drawing for Care of Magical Creatures. I sighed. It wasn't going too well, I couldn't concentrate tonight. I looked around at the others in the room – a few of them glancing up at me at my audible sigh.

"Screw it." One of the other Slytherins who had joined us said. I looked over to him – Jayden – as he shoved away his Potions essay. Now everyone was looking up from his or her work, over at the dark haired boy. He looked around at everyone. "We've been studying all week. We're not that behind. It's Friday night for Merlins sake, let's do something more fun."

"Have anything particular in mind, Barnes?" Blaise asked, lazily stretching back in his chair.

"I have a couple of bottles of firewhiskey from summer still." Jayden smirked.

"Count us in then, whatever the plan is." Draco said with a feral smile.

Fifteen minutes later we were slipping through the halls headed for the Entrance Hall. We'd scouted out the Slytherin common room, collecting the selection of alcohol the others had smuggled into school, but there were quite a few first years out still so we discarded that plan immediately. We'd discussed the potions classroom that we used to study, but it was too likely to be walked in on by teachers who knew we were there. That left the grounds, which everyone seemed to be keen for. The only problem was getting out there this late at night. The Entrance Hall was the most patrolled area of the castle after hours – probably to stop students doing exactly what we were trying to do now. It wasn't quite after hours yet… but it was close enough to curfew that we would be questioned about going outside. We peered around the corner at Filch and Mrs Norris patrolling the Entrance and Great Halls, glaring at the last few straggling students coming in.

"How're we going to get past?" One of the girls – Victoria, I recalled her name was – asked. The others all shrugged, looking around at the others. I looked around too, spotting Fred and George emerging from the Great Hall.

"I might have a solution." I mentioned quietly, before dashing down the stairs to the twins. I slowed down near them, putting on my best flirtatious smile. At least I hoped it looked flirtatious, I'd never tried to be flirtatious before.

"Guys, I need your help with something." I leant in, talking quietly.

"What can we do for you, Amy?" Fred looked at me quizzically.

"Uh, well, I'm trying to be a bit irresponsible, you know…"

Their smirks told me that they did, indeed, know.

"But Filch is a bit in the way right now." I continued, nodding at the caretaker patrolling the Entrance Hall. I don't suppose you could create a distraction so I can get out?" I bat my eyelashes playfully at them.

"Oh, it would be our pleasure to help, Amy." Fred replied immediately, beginning to reach into his pockets.

"One condition." George said, crossing his arms over his chest. Fred and I both looked at him, surprised. A grin crossed his face. "You invite us to whatever irresponsibility you're planning."

"Oh." I frowned a little bit. "It's, well, it's not really my plan. It's with the Slytherins, and I'm not so sure that it would be a good idea…"

George raised his brows sardonically. "So you want us to create a distraction so you can sneak out into the grounds after hours with Malfoy and his gang?"

"Well, yeah…" I squeaked.

"We'll do it." George said. "But we're coming with. You know, adult supervision."

"George, I really don't think –"

"Nonsense. Just bat your eyelashes at Malfoy like you just tried with us and he'll allow it."

I felt my face heat up in a blush. Obviously I needed to work on my manipulation game.

"Let Malfoy know he'll get his distraction, and we'll see you outside soon, Amy." Fred grinned at me. I nodded, heading back up the stairs to the alcove where the rest of the Slytherins waited.

"What was that, Amy?" Draco asked on my return.

"Well, I have a distraction for us. Fred and George are going to cause a diversion so we can sneak out."

"Out of the goodness of their Gryffindor hearts?" Draco sneered.

"Uh, no, not really…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"What did they want then?" Blaise asked, intervening, as Draco's face grew darker.

"They said they would do it… if they could join us for the night." I said breathlessly, my words running into each other.

"What?" Draco exploded. "I won't be joined by those blood traitor –"

He was cut off by Blaise's laughter. Before Draco could start on him he said, "Those two just manipulated our little Gryffindor into getting that. Isn't that a little bit redeeming? Plus, of all the Weasley's at least those two have a sense of humour."

"If it bothers you so much Draco, just drink until you forget they're there. It's not like we don't have enough for that." Jayden smirked.

"You were the most keen on having a party before, are you worried that Amy will leave us now she will finally have some of her own kind around?" Blaise taunted.

"No." Draco shot back immediately. "Fine, whatever, they can come." He expelled a sigh.

Breathing a sigh of my own I leant around the corner, shooting a thumbs-up to the twins, who were still at the bottom of the stairs. I was met with a pair of grins before Fred tossed something from his pocket into the Great Hall, and a high-pitched whirring sound began emanating from the partially open double doors. Mrs Norris immediately perked her ears up, dashing into the Hall, followed hurriedly by a furious looking Filch. The twins looked back up the stairs before sauntering over to the doors, and slipping out.

"Come on, it's clear." I said quietly over my shoulder, slipping down the stairs and out into the autumn night. It was still quite warm and dry, summer still lingering over the school. I smiled into the night, feeling the others join me on the stairs, closing the door quietly behind them. The twins stepped out from the bottom of the stairs, looking up at us expectantly.

"Where to now, Malfoy?" Fred called up politely. "I assume there is some plan past getting out of the castle?"

I could feel the scowl forming on Draco's face beside me, but before he could reply Jayden stepped forward.

"Actually, the plan tonight is mine." He replied casually to the twins. "And I know just the place." He headed down the steps, and out into the night. I trotted down to the twins, following Jayden.

"Are you sure this is a great idea?" I asked them quietly.

"Having second thoughts about being so irresponsible?" Fred asked lightly.

"No, just about you guys, hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins." I retorted. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We're coming along to hang out with you, Amy." George grinned down at me. "Last I checked you weren't a Slytherin."

I sighed in some frustration, shaking my head at their deliberate denseness.

We walked for some time away from the castle, heading towards the edge of the forest, where it bordered on the lake. Sticking to the lake edge we headed into the forest a bit, causing a few of the other girls to get nervous.

"How far is it?" Victoria's voice rang out from where her, Anastasia, Daphne and Pansy walked in a little group.

"Not that much further. We don't want to be too close to the castle." Jayden replied. Sure enough, soon after the brief exchange we came upon an open clearing on the edge of the forest, where a small stream flowed into the lake. There were a few fallen logs, one already dragged into the clearing to make an impromptu seating arrangement, with others closer to the edge of the forest. The boys wasted no time in levitating the other logs over with a flourish to make a good-sized semi circle of seating.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Daphne was gushing, looking around at the clearing, fairy lights glowing softly just off into the woods.

"It's cool, but it's pretty cold too." Pansy whined, hugging her arms around herself.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you put more clothing on, Pans." Draco laughed. The dark haired witch glared at him, as one of the guys – Oliver Craft, who clearly was thrilled by Pansy's short skirt – quickly lit a colourful bonfire to warm the area. Pleasantly warm enough in my jacket and jeans, I shrugged out of my robes, bunching them up into an improvised cushion before taking a seat on a log facing the lake. Both the twins and Draco and Blaise immediately surrounded me, Draco and Blaise taking seats on my right and the twins taking my left. It was a bit of a tight fit on the log now, and I was pushed quite close to both George and Draco. Anastasia caught my eye from her seat next to Daphne, rolling her eyes with a nod to the others around me and I laughed a little in agreement of the unspoken exasperation – _boys_. The others all seated themselves leisurely on the other logs, Jayden opening up his bag and tossing out a few bottles of firewhiskey. Draco grabbed one, immediately taking a swig out of it before passing it to me. I took a small sip; mindful of the last time I had consumed the potent drink. I passed it on to George, who also took a hearty swig. To my right, Draco made a small choking noise as the Weasley lifted the bottle to his lips as well, but Blaise must have stomped on his foot as it was quickly cut off.

"We should play a drinking game." Daphne said, giggling.

"Got any suggestions, doll?" Jayden leaned back in his seat, accepting a bottle from Victoria, who sat to his right.

"Ooh, how about truth or dare?" Daphne suggested.

"Booooring." Blaise sang out. "We played that last time. How about something new?"

"Last time?" I heard George mutter to Fred.

"Spin the bottle?" Victoria asked.

Draco made a point of looking around the group of us before rejecting that idea. "Not with these odds." He said, causing the twins to snigger. I looked around myself, and the odds didn't seem that bad. I knew he said that because of the presence of the twins.

"How about we start with Never Have I Ever then?" Neal suggested.

"How do you play that one?" Pansy asked.

"It's pretty easy. You say 'never have I ever', say something you've never done, and whoever has done that thing has to drink." Jack explained. "I can start if you want?"

I shrugged, not particularly minding who went first, and many of the others expressed the same.

"Alright then, never have I ever been in Gryffindor." Jack smirked at me from his seat. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbing the bottle off Draco and taking a sip before passing it to the twins, who also failed the round.

"That's too easy!" George protested.

"I feel targeted, here." Fred said, drinking. Jack shrugged, smirk still in place.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn then." Neal said from his seat next to Jack. "Never have I ever been in the Hospital Wing."

Most of the circle, including myself, drank to that one. This game did not seem to be progressing well for me already.

"Hmm." Victoria said, thinking it over. "Never have I ever had a sibling."

Fred put on a clearly faked worried face before asking, "We don't have to drink for each sibling do we?"

I nearly spat out the mouthful of firewhiskey I just took, trying not to laugh. To my delight, more than a few of the fellow Slytherins also laughed at the joke. Giggling, Victoria shook her head as the twins both took a swig as well. I could already feel the firewhiskey buzzing in my system; I hoped that the next few questions went better for me.

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Jayden called out.

"Does Granger breaking my nose in third year count?" Draco asked, taking a drink anyway. Not many of the others drank to that, surprisingly.

Unfortunately I had to drink for both Blaise and Draco's turns, and was well and truly tipsy by the time my first round came around.

"Umm," I said, looking around at the people I sat with. "Well, never have I ever known my parents." I said.

"Dark, Potter, dark." Oliver said.

"Effective though." Jayden pointed out, as everyone else drank.

I shrugged. "Doesn't bother me that much I guess." I replied to Oliver.

"My turn then." George said. He smirked at the Slytherins surrounding him. "Never have I ever lived in a mansion."

Jack, Neal and Anastasia looked around as everyone else drank. I stared deliberately out at the lake as I took a drink from the bottle passed to me by Draco, feeling both the twins' eyes on me. Fred's turn led me to drink as well – never have I ever been in the Slytherin common room – which also surprised my fellow Gryffindors. I had to drink to both Daphne and Pansy's turns, before Anastasia said something I hadn't done again – never have I ever been to France. Oliver's turn left me drinking and then we were back at Jack. Another whole round passed before Blaise announced he was bored of this. By this point a few of us were well past tipsy, including me.

"You're easily bored." Jack called out. "What do you want to do now then?"

"I don't know." Blaise whined, before looking around with a smirk that was pure evil. "I guess truth or dare will do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit of a longer gap between updates this time, due to unfortunate family emergencies. As of this week university starts back up properly again so hopefully that means I have a bit more time to write than I did while working the summer. Another light hearted chapter - as I believe I warned you last time, and back into the drama of Amy's friendships next chapter (which I'm currently working on). Hoping I can keep up with it all again now.**

 **I really would love some reviews - even if it's nothing positive! Always open to critiques and comments.**

* * *

"Ooh, can we play that variation on it that we did last year?" Pansy squealed.

"Yeah, that was great. Does anyone have any parchment?" Oliver asked.

"Variation?" George asked.

"I do!" I called. I passed a piece of parchment and my quill to Blaise, before turning to the twins. "It's not too hard. There will be…" I paused to count heads, struggling slightly. "Twelve pieces of parchment."  
"Thirteen, doll." Draco said from beside me.

"Thirteen." I nodded. "Pieces of parchment in a hat. Do we have a hat? We need a hat." Neal waved his hat, showing me we had one. I nodded again; it was such a good feeling to nod. "We put the thirteen pieces of parchment in the hat and then we shuffle them around then pull them out. One person gets the King parchment, and they get to tell the other numbers what to do."

By this point Draco and Blaise were laughing. "Nearly, Amy." Blaise said. He leaned past me to look at the twins. "Whoever pulls the king card gets to ask a random number truth or dare, then give that player the corresponding activity. It's just a way to randomise it so that one person doesn't get picked on."

"That's a bit of a better explanation." Fred laughed. "You alright there Amy?"

I nodded again, smiling at the twins.

"She's fine, she just gets a bit chatty when drinking." Draco said defensively.

"And you'd know this how, Malfoy?" George asked darkly. Before things could escalate between the pair Blaise held out the hat.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. I stuck my hand up, rummaging around in the hat til I pulled out my number – number two. He brought the hat around the fire, until everyone had his or her numbers.

"I'm king." Fred said. "Let's see how well I get this then. I pick number four."

"That would be me!" Oliver called out. "I pick dare."

"Alright, I guess I'll start us off tame them. If I'm involving another person do I just pick another number?" At our nods he smiled. "Alright, I dare you to kiss number ten."

Pansy triumphantly held up the number ten. "That's easy then." She turned to her left to kiss Oliver. The others catcalled the pair until they broke apart.

"What now then?" Fred asked.

"Now we put them all back in the hat, shuffle them around and draw them again." Blaise explained, holding out the hat for everyone to place his or her pieces of parchment into. We drew again, Jayden drawing the king card.

"Number seven! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I called out.

"I dare you and numbers one and four to drink."

"Just drink?" I asked, slightly incredulous.

"No, there is a bit of a twist to it." Jayden smiled sinisterly.

"And what would that be, exactly?" Draco showed his number one.

"We'll go in chronological order. Number one – in this case Draco – will start drinking. As he starts four and seven also start. Once number one is done, four _may_ stop. Once four stops, seven may also stop."

George grimaced, showing his number – four. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream at Jayden for this little stunt. I was already feeling the firewhiskey.

"Ready?" he asked, handing over three bottles to us. "Go."

George and I both watched Draco as he began drinking, imitating his actions. He kept going, and I kicked him in the shin. Spluttering, Draco came to a stop.

"You little cheat." He told me, grinning. I glared at him, the bottle still pressed to my lips. I turned to watch George, expecting him to stop any moment.

He waggled his brows at me, still drinking down the firewhiskey. Just as I began feeling nauseous, George brought away the bottle, and I immediately copied, swaying slightly in my seat.

"You bastards!" I told them, glaring at Jayden too. The others laughed, and Blaise held out the hat for us all to deposit the parchment into.

The next round was a truth – Jack asking Daphne who her first kiss was. Blushing red, she admitted it was her cousin, who I didn't know.

The next round, Anastasia dared Neal to skinny dip in the lake. Amongst the jeers of the others, he stood up, stripping off his shoes, shirt and trousers, before walking to the lake edge.

"Skinny dipping is traditionally naked, Neal!" Blaise yelled after him.

"Oh, I'm aware." He looked over his shoulder, winking at the log that held Anastasia, Pansy and Daphne before dropping his pants and running into the lake and diving under. He resurfaced moments later, wading out shivering. I was laughing too hard to see much of anything, as he grabbed for his pants and redressed, huddling by the charmed fire. I felt someone tugging at my hand, taking the parchment off me as my laughter turned to hiccups. I grabbed another piece of parchment when offered. Blaise was king this round.

"Alright, number twelve, truth or dare?" He called.

"Dare, of course." Victoria replied.

"I dare you to take an item of clothing off number eight… with your mouth."

I looked down at my parchment, staring at the number eight. I held it up, showing Victoria. She walked over to me, pulling me up and away from the log.

"Jeans." I blurted out, a panicky feeling overcoming most of the alcohol in my system.

"Your jeans?" She repeated, incredulously.

"Yeah." I nodded hurriedly. "It'd be easier, right? Just unbutton them and pull them down?"

I could hear most of the boys laughing, and Neal whistling us as Victoria dubiously sank to her knees in front of me. Relief that my jacket was not going to be removed flooded my system and I swayed again, feeling the effects of the drinking.

"Lift up your jacket then." She told me, hands gripping my hips to steady me. I did as she instructed, looking anywhere but down as I felt her teeth manipulating the button of my jeans. As she began to pull them down my hips I looked around to see a couple of the boys adjusting their robes, and felt a blush rise to my face. As they went past my knees I nearly fell, but eventually Victoria succeeded, passing me my clothing as she moved back to her seat. I unfolded my robes, draping them over my lap instead now. I tugged at my sleeve, reassuring myself it was down until Draco claimed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. With my other hand I grabbed the bottle from George, taking another few big swigs from it.

Fred got the next dare – being dared to kiss number one, which happened to be Blaise. To my surprise, neither of them backed out, exchanging a brief kiss.

Next, George got Pansy, who surprisingly picked truth, making her admit that no; there wasn't anyone in this group who she wouldn't hook up with. When another round came my way I picked truth, being asked if there was anyone in this group that I'd fantasized about. I looked around before nodding, refusing to elaborate. The next dare was for Pansy, who was dared to play the chicken game with Draco. With her tongue.

I shifted away slightly, untangling our hands, to give Pansy room to kneel before Draco. I frowned as I watched her eyes pretty much glow when she began to work her way up past his knee. I brought the bottle to my mouth again, refusing to watch. When he told her to stop, her head was pretty much in his crotch, desire obvious on his face and by the way he shifted his robes when she returned to her seat. I raised my brows at the blonde, who shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by the dare. I shook my head, tossing my number back into the hat. My head was beginning to spin so I rested it on Georges' shoulder, watching the next few rounds. I distantly heard Draco growl, but smirked at him and shrugged, before returning to my position.

Neal was truth-ed into telling us his size, which made quite a few of the other girls titter and guys shake their heads, and Blaise truth-ed into admitting he had a crush on one of the people here, though refusing to elaborate as I had done. I lifted my head to withdraw another piece of parchment, wondering when the night would end. Wasn't anyone else tired yet?

I grabbed the bottle again; lifting my head up, hoping the cool liquid would wake me up some as I watched Anastasia giving Jayden a lap-dance.

'I really should spend more time with the Slytherin girls,' I thought to myself. 'I could learn a lot.'

I was chosen for the next round. "Dare!" I called, smirking at Pansy. She smirked right back, looking at Draco.

"I dare you to spend five minutes in the forest with number four."

Again, Draco growled and I looked around to see who number four was. Beside me, George held up his parchment. Draco grabbed my hand, shaking his head no, but I pulled it from his grasp standing up and letting the robes fall from my lap. George was still sitting, eyeing Pansy suspiciously. I shrugged and sauntered off into the forest, trying to put some sway to my hips like Anastasia had just demonstrated. I wasn't even out of the clearing before George caught up, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the trees. I could hear laughter, and Draco growling at Pansy for such a 'stupid' dare before details faded away.

George spun me around, immediately pressing me up against a tree and lifting his hands to my face as his lips fell to mine. His hands slipped down my shoulders, one running around to my lower back, pulling me against him while his other rested at my collarbones. I opened my mouth, pulling him deeper into the kiss, hands tangling in his hair. My eyes slipped closed as I ran my tongue along his. His kisses were different to Draco's – warmer and less refined. He tasted like the firewhiskey we'd been drinking and I tried to bring him closer, drinking in the remnants of the alcohol as I shoved the small voice screaming at me from my mind. His hand slipped from my collarbone down my front, sliding to the front of my panties, moving slowly over the fabric. I gasped, biting down on his lip. Stepping back slightly he dragged my jacket from my shoulders before pushing me back against the tree, mouth returning to mine, and hand returning to my underwear. He slid his other hand under my shirt, lifting it to the bottom of my breast, caressing the skin there. I broke away from his mouth, moaning slightly as I tilted my head back. Immediately, his mouth came down to my neck, hot breath trailing the path his hand had followed just before. I brought my hands up again to cup his head as it travelled to meet his hand on my chest when he withdrew, immediately releasing me. I gasped at the sudden lack, cold air rushing against me. My eyes flew open to see George stumble backwards, landing on his arse.

"What the fuck?" he gasped out, staring in horror. It took a moment for my mind to catch up, following his gaze to the skin on my arm.

The skin of my left arm; disfigured and scarred with the twisting black mess of the Dark Mark.

I turned it away from him, falling to my knees and grabbing for my jacket. "George, wait, it's not what you think!" I looked at him desperately. He was still sitting on the ground, staring at me in horror.

"Is that…? Is that what I think it is, Amy?" he whispered harshly.

"It…" I looked down at my now covered arm. "I can explain George. I'm not… I'm not one of them."

"Does Harry know?"

I nodded, feeling my lower lip start to tremble. He was still looking at me in disgust, just as Harry had when he first saw it.

"I…" he stopped, shaking his head as he rose to his feet. He turned and ran back in the direction of the fire, disappearing from sight. I felt the hot tears welling in my eyes spill over. Damn it all, how could I have been so careless to let him see? This was just further proof that I could never truly belong with my housemates. Although Harry and Hermione didn't look at me with disgust their pity was no better – and I knew Ron was still horrified at it. Still horrified at _me_. Now George had also discovered my secret, and I knew Fred would know by morning. I prayed that it would stop there.

I shoved my face into the crook of my elbow, trying to swallow the scream that felt like it was ripping from my chest. More hot tears spilt into the fabric, my hand gripping the offending forearm tightly. If only I never had it. If only it would come off. If only I could have a normal fucking education. If only I'd never been born, none of this shit would have happened. I wouldn't have been kidnapped, tortured, forced to bear a tattoo that marked me an outcast from everyone. I sensed the bite of my fingernails in the skin of my forearm, feeling them begin to pull at my flesh just as Draco grabbed at my hand, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay Amy." He whispered into my hair. I shook my head against his shoulder.

"He hates me now too." I whispered.

"Maybe. But he doesn't matter sweetheart, he's just another blood-traitor, not worth your time."

"He was my friend!" I cried out. "One of my only friends…" another sob shook my shoulders.

"Hey, Amy, you have us. You always have us in Slytherin. You have Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, myself. We stick up for our own, no matter what."

"But I'm not one of you. I'm just a stupid little Gryffindor. I shouldn't have even been a Gryffindor!" I took a shuddering breath.

"It doesn't matter your scarf clashes horribly with ours, doll. You're still one of us."

I looked up at the blonde who was kneeling in front of me, wavering in my still-watering eyes.

"Here," he produced a handkerchief, wiping at my eyes gently. "Why don't we just go back up to the castle?"

"What about the others?"

"The others can just keep partying without us." He said decisively.

I nodded, and he stood, pulling me to my feet too. I blushed, realising my jeans was still at the party, and I was half naked.

Looking me up and down, Draco smirked. "I'll go grab your clothes if you promise to take them off for me again back at the castle."

I whacked his shoulder, smiling weakly at him. "What, you want a repeat performance of last time we had firewhiskey?"

It was his turn to blush, remembering all too clearly the night over the summer. "I still haven't drunk enough to forget that." He muttered. "I'll show you how it was meant to end, how about that?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soo I'm very sorry I let it get to nearly a month without an update, I got sick two weeks ago and have spent the time since playing catch up on my university work, and photography business. I'm about to enjoy a writing binge again though, so hopefully I can stay ahead still. Please follow, fave and review, it would mean the world to me! :)**

* * *

I slept particularly well that night, which made waking up rather difficult. I rolled over, settling deeper into the warmth of the blankets, and the steady rise and fall of…

My eyes flew open, staring straight into the bare chest of Draco. My cheeks flamed as I realised I wasn't asleep in my own dorm, as I had thought, instead spending the night in the Slytherin dorm. The Slytherin boys' dorm, to be precise.

"As it is clear you are awake, Miss Potter, I would suggest you go find your irksome brother before he starts a castle-wide search for you." The dry voice of Professor Snape came from somewhere near the foot of the bed.

With a surprised squeak, I clutched at the blankets, looking blearily down the bed to where the Potions master stood.

"He has already alerted your head of house," he said with some emphasis on the latter, an eyebrow raised. "I suggest you make some haste."

I nodded meekly, and satisfied I would soon be moving, he left. I shifted slightly, noting I still had all my clothes on, before slipping out of bed. Crabbe and Goyle were in the dorm room – still asleep thankfully, but Blaise's bed was empty and already made. I knew he was an early riser though. I headed up the staircase, nodding slightly to a tired-looking Daphne, who was thankfully the only occupant of the common room. She winked at me, before I hastily exited the common room, shivering slightly at the morning chill in the dungeons. As I reached the Entrance Hall I paused, peeking into the Great Hall. As it turned out Harry, Ron and Hermione were in there, heads together and talking amongst each other. Grimacing to myself I began moving towards the trio, figuring if I confronted them in a public area they wouldn't raise much of a fuss about my whereabouts last night. Also, some dry toast and pumpkin juice sounded wonderful right about now.

Worried looks from the trio greeted my approach. "Amy," Harry began quietly. "Fred and George approached me this morning, with some… concerning news."

My stomach clenched, and I hoped – _hoped_ that George had decided to keep his discovery to himself. "That I snuck out with the Slytherins?" I shrugged. "Big deal."

The hard stare my brother levelled me with dashed out the rest of that futile hope.

"You were out with the _Slytherins?_ " Ron's voice was shocked.

I raised my brows in mock surprise. "You mean that wasn't what they told you? My, what else could've it been then?"

"Let's not discuss this here." Harry replied tersely, grabbing my arm to pull me from the Hall. Stumbling, I managed to snag a couple pieces of toast from the table as my brother pulled me along, flanked by his friends.

He led me out in the courtyard, seating me on an out-of-the-way seat where I winced away from the sun, nibbling the edge of my toast.

"What the hell happened last night, Amy?" Harry asked harshly, keeping an eye on the first years sitting on the fountain.

"I went to another Slytherin party." I replied shortly. "I'm allowed to hang out with my friends."

"Friends – " Ron began, turning purple. Harry cut him off.

"After curfew? Drinking? In the Forbidden Forest?" He questioned. "And how did George see your damned Mark?"

I scowled at Harry. "You three sneak out after curfew, and in the grounds all the time so don't try and act like it's a big deal. And we had a few drinks with us, it's generally how a party goes." I snapped back at him, a flush rising in my face. "And George saw it by accident, he must've told Fred since it was just us at that point."

"More than a few drinks, if what Fred told me was any indication." Harry retorted. He let out a deep sigh, visibly trying to calm himself. "I know you, Amy. I know you don't just slip like that – you hid it from us for years. How did George find out 'by accident'?"

My face heated a bit more, my eyes flicking between the three. "I had a few drinks…"

Hermione figured it out first, her eyes widening. "Just you two… Amy! You didn't…"

Harry's eyes widened as well. I shook my head hurriedly. "No, not – that! It was nothing. It was just a dare." I stumbled out.

"But you weren't in the dorm this morning…"

"Yeah, Draco helped me back to the castle after George left me in the forest."

Ron's face reddened as he caught on. "George?" he said incredulously " _Malfoy?_ "

I dropped my head into my hands, trying to avoid their horrified stares.

"You weren't in the dorm?" Harry sounded outraged. "You spent the night with – "

"Look, it was nothing!" I said, cutting him off before he could complete my scolding. You'd think I were ten years younger than him, not ten minutes. "It was an accident George saw, and I told him you knew, so he shouldn't have needed to say anything in the first place!" My face was still flushed, and I dashed away the angry tears forming in my eyes. "What I do with my time is really none of your business!"

"It is when it involves getting with my brother." I heard Ron growl quietly before Hermione elbowed him.

"It is out business, Amy. We're your friends. I'm your brother." Harry said in a placating tone.

"Friends who I have almost nothing to do with." I pointed out. "And the Patil twins don't live in each others pockets."

"You choose not to do things with us." Hermione replied softly. "You could join us."

"And ruin all that plotting you do when it's just you three? You three don't keep me in the dark nearly as much as you would like." I frowned at them ' _I keep you away for your own safety._ ' I added to myself. ' _I can't have friends. At least not you three as friends._ ' I stood up, brushing past the trio before heading back into the castle.

* * *

Two weeks past and I had successfully managed to avoid the twins, if not my brother and friends. They sought me out at breakfast and lunch, and tried to catch me in class before I sat with Draco and the Slytherins. After succeeding a couple times I began travelling with Draco, Blaise and Pansy at all times. It hurt – rejecting my brother so – the pain clamping around my chest like a vice. I wanted to spend time with my brother and friends, laugh and joke in the common room like we had done in the past, but I couldn't risk the Dark Lord using me to spy on Harry. Unfortunately, my brother seemed ignorant of the danger, continuing to track me down in my free time. I just hoped eventually he would give up. I even enjoyed spending time with the Slytherins in my self-imposed exile from Gryffindor tower. Pansy and Daphne had taken me under their wings, telling me about all the quirks and customs they had grown up with in wizarding households – particularly pureblooded households – that I had missed out on. It was a whole other world that I was learning about, as I reminisced over my own muggle-like childhood of Little Hangleton and Frank Bryce. Amongst the information they departed were little gems of information on how pureblood males were brought up, and expected to act – little explanations into the mind of Draco that I appreciated. Daphne even invited me to the Christmas ball her family was hosting this year. "These Yule events – traditionally a pureblood thing, but I'm sure my father won't mind me bringing you along." She informed me. "And we just had the ballroom refinished over the summer, and the winter gardens do look so lovely – I much prefer them to the other seasonal gardens."

"It was such a shame we didn't get to go last year." Pansy said. "Apparently mingling with the other schools was more important – according to my parents at least." She sighed dramatically. "My parents even invited Andre and his parents, and he's always a good time." She winked at us, making her meaning clear. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as Daphne giggled.

"We must start looking for dresses though, the Greengrass' balls are always spectacular, and we must keep to standard." Pansy continued. "Shall we go dress shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow then?"

"I already have a dress for the event, my mother took Astoria and I shopping over summer. I'd be happy to help you two though!" Daphne smiled at us.

"Oh, sure." I smiled brightly at the other two. I'd originally had no plans to go to Hogsmeade but I could hardly turn down the invitation – especially with another ball imminent. I needed another dress – at the party Mrs Malfoy had held over the summer I'd brought out the set I wore to the Yule ball last year, much to Draco's shock. It seemed I had filled out some since the winter though, and it was quite tight in a variety of areas. I was sure by this Christmas it would not fit at all. Hopefully spending time in Hogsmeade with the girls would also discourage any advances from my brother too. His dislike of the Slytherins was abundantly clear. We made plans to meet before breakfast in the courtyard, heading to Madam Puddifoots for a café breakfast – something the other two assured me was simply divine – before heading to spend the majority of the morning in Gladrags looking for dresses. If we had no luck there, Pansy told us she'd heard about another clothing store opening in Hogsmeade for a trial – apparently their London store was wonderful, and Pansy insisted we at least check out the new place. I nodded along with all their plans, thinking how wrong my brother was about Slytherins. Once you were one of them – or in with them, in my case – they were wonderful. They were supportive and friendly, and although they were cold and dismissive to outsiders I was beginning to realise that a lot of this was out of preservation. Especially with the reputation the Slytherin house had accrued, Gryffindors especially went out of their way to begin altercations with the Slytherins, over mostly imagined slights. Once again, I felt ashamed of my house, and reached up, adjusting my robes so my glaringly red and gold tie was a little less obvious. I split off from the other two with a wave, listening to their gossiping about boutique clothing stores disappear into the dungeons, heading up to the Gryffindor common room for bed.

"Amy!" I was greeted enthusiastically as I entered the common room. Hermione bounded over to me, Ron following closely behind. I saw Harry still sitting by the fire, looking over to us.

"We were just talking about what you said the other day," Hermione began, in a more normal tone now, leading me over to the seats. "We were planning on meeting up with some others tomorrow in Hogsmeade, did you want to join us all for some lunch?"

A small frown crossed my face. Had they not gotten the idea from my shunning of the three of them? Thankfully, I had an actual excuse to fall back on this time. I forced a rueful smile. "Sorry, Hermione, I just made plans with Daphne and Pansy, we're going dress shopping tomorrow."

"Dress shopping? What for?" Harry asked.

"Daphne invited me to the ball her parents are hosting this Christmas." I explained, feeling self-conscious. It dawned on my how different my life was to any of the others – Dark Lord aside. "We figured we'd go look over the dress range while it's still fresh."

"I told you." I heard Ron mutter under his breath to Harry. I saw his shoulders slump slightly, as if my answer had dropped a great weight upon him. Feeling uncomfortable, I moved away from the three. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione lean in, and heard her reply quietly to Ron.

"Yes, but it was worth a shot to invite her. She's still one of us, Ron."

"No she's not – she's one of them." I heard him reply before I got out of earshot. My own shoulders sagged as I rounded the corner out of sight. I leant against the cool wall of the stairwell, wondering why so much seemed to ride on Hermione's invite. Perhaps now, finally, they would stop pestering me. Perhaps that was my last chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter for you all, hope you enjoy! Trying to write ahead once again so I can catch up on updates but it's not easy, forgive the sporadic-ness of my writing. Please rate and review :)**

* * *

I woke early that Saturday morning, taking some time to do my hair and put on a little in the way of cosmetics. It was something I rarely did – usually only for special events such as the balls and galas that my friends seemed to attend frequently. Recently however, I had been feeling particularly plain. Both Daphne and Pansy always had their hair styled to perfection, and makeup on to enhance their features. I figured today would be a good day to experiment a little bit, especially if I was going to be trying on beautiful dresses. After fixing up my appearance, I fished out the length of bandage Professor Snape had supplied for me for one party once, where keeping my jacket on was dubious. In hindsight, I should have grabbed it the other night… although I didn't really have time to run back up to the dormitory to grab it between the birth and execution of the party plan. I figured using it today couldn't hurt, in case the girls pulled out sleeveless dresses for me to try on. I would figure something else out if it came to it for Christmas.

Finishing tying off my arm, I slipped on my clothes before slipping out of the dormitory. Everyone else was still asleep, enjoying the rest that came with a weekend.

I was the first of the three of us downstairs, snatching a few pieces of fruit from the breakfast-laden tables to nibble on while I waited. The October chill was in the air, with the leaves beginning to show their colours while still clinging to the trees. It was a beautiful clear day and I leaned back on my arms, sitting on the rim of the fountain, looking up towards the clear blue sky.

"Oh, hi." I heard a familiar voice nearby. "You're up early."

I turned my head in surprise, looking over at Fred who was hovering nearby. George was behind him, a small scowl on his face. A small frown formed on my own in response.

"Yeah. We're headed down for an early start in Hogsmeade today." I replied quietly, looking back towards the Entrance hall. No sign of the Slytherin girls yet.

"We?" George asked with a bite of venom in his voice. "You and your little Slytherin pals?"

Slowly I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"George," Fred said reproachfully.

George ignored him. "You snakes stick together, huh? Almost never see you without your little death-eater posse." He stalked off towards the village. Fred looked upset, looking after his twin.

"Don't listen to him, Amy." He said, seeing my crumbling resolve. "He's just hurt and confused."

"Does he think that I… that I _wanted_ this?" I asked him, trying to keep the trembling from my voice.

"No, no." He assured me quickly. "It was just a bit of a shock for him – for us." I noticed his eyes straying towards my sleeve. "Harry explained a bit, but there was a lot he didn't know, or wouldn't say. D'you think, later maybe, we could clear some of it up? I know I'm a good listener, and maybe I can bring him around a bit."

Wordlessly, I nodded. Fred smiled brightly at me. "Brilliant. Not today, I think." He said, looking again after George. "Next week sometime perhaps." Silence grew between us for a few moments before he nodded at me. "Well, I'd better go find him before he insults anyone else in his bad mood. I'll see you around, Amy. By the way, you look really nice today." With another smile the second Weasley twin disappeared.

The small smile on my face and the suspicious brightness of tears still lingered when Pansy and Daphne appeared from the Entrance hall shortly after. Ever observant, they both noticed immediately.

"What's the matter, Amy?" Daphne queried.

"Was it Potter and his flunkies again?" Pansy asked threateningly. "Don't even listen to their tripe, Amy."

I shook my head, blinking away the wetness in my eyes. "No, it was just the twins. George is a bit mad with me at the moment." I said by way of explanation.

"The Weasley twins?"

"Oh, I totally noticed that." Daphne nodded. "One of them, George – right? – was all over you the other night, but hasn't even glanced at you since."  
"Not since you two went off into the woods together." Pansy waggled her brows suggestively. "Is he mad you wouldn't put out for him?"

My face immediately flamed, and I looked at her in shock. "No!" I squeaked. "Uh, the woods went… fine… we just had a, uh, disagreement." I explained lamely.

Sensing my discomfort, Daphne quickly changed the subject. "His loss." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's head down for breakfast, before all the good seats are taken."

I laughed lightly. "I don't think many other people are even awake this early." I told her.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the dress." She said, linking her arm through Pansy's and mine, directing us in the direction of the village.

Literally squealing in delight, Pansy ran her hand over the racks of dresses in Gladrags, admiring the feel of the multitude of fabrics. I smiled at her enthusiasm, looking at the myriad of colours and textures before me.

"Do you know what colours you're looking for?" Daphne asked me.

Mutely, I shook my head with a rueful smile to the girl beside me. "I'm really out of my depth here." I laughed. "I've never done much shopping for myself, especially not for such beautiful dresses like these."

She stepped back, appraising me for a second. Her scrutiny was intense, but she smiled before leading me over to the rack.

"You've got quite a cool based tone to you, so the bright jewel colours would suit you wonderfully. You'd also suit greys and white." She pulled a small face. "I'm the opposite, I'm quite warm based. I'd love to be able to pull off pure white." She told me regretfully. "Cream is the best I'll get." She began pulling dresses from the racks, holding them up to me. She handed me some, putting back others.

"You wore green to the Yule ball last year, didn't you?" She asked, fiddling with a forest green dress. I nodded simply, and she brushed past it, pulling out a range of colours that weren't green.

"Why not green?"

"No green because you wore green last Christmas. Some other students will likely be in attendance, and it's bad form to wear the same or similar dresses to more than one function in a row. To stand out you must have a varying wardrobe." She informed me promptly. "Plus green matches your eyes, and going for such an obvious association such as that is just overdone."

"So what colours should I be aiming for this time?" I asked amazed at the whirlwind of fabric I'd been swept into.

"I'm undecided yet, though I have a few directions I want to try. Being a Christmas party, everything will be quite wintery, so a blue or white dress would be appropriate, both going well with your complexion. However, I'm thinking that might also be overdone, which is why I'm pulling out ones like this," she held up a brilliant ruby red dress. "This sort of colour would ensure you stand out amongst the crowd, as well as contrasting with your eyes."

Eyes wide, I shook my head. "I'm not so sure I want to be standing out!" I laughed. "I don't exactly fit into your balls and fancy events."

"Nonsense." Daphne told me with a small smile.

"Yeah, with our help you'll fit in just fine." Pansy re-joined us with an armload of dresses. "I mean, they start us all early in the etiquette training, but I reckon you'll do just fine without it. You're a natural."

"Etiquette training?" I asked faintly.

"Just the usual. How to sit, stand, act, and generally be a lady." Pansy scrunched up her nose. "More than a few nannies quit trying to teach me that nonsense. Never did like it."

At my confused look, Daphne elaborated further. "From a young age, pureblood girls are taught about society. How to act to catch a man, who all the eligible young men are, how to run a manor house, little social cues like that. Have you never watched Mrs Malfoy in action? I thought you lived with Draco."

I felt my cheeks heat a bit at that. It seemed to be the assumption of the school. "Ah – no." I told her. "I just visit his place for the summer, sometimes."

Thankfully, the other girls dropped the subject there, Daphne sending a curious look in my direction before shoving me into the changing room with an armload of dresses.

"Make sure you show me each one!" She instructed firmly.

As it happened, none of the dresses she had picked out worked out. Gleefully, it seemed, we went back to browsing the racks. Pansy joined us, having already found a dress in a deep rose pink. Soon enough I was back in the changing room in another whirlwind of fabric. Every colour dress imaginable was hanging in front of me – except a deep green of course – and I sighed at the prospect of trying more of them on. Sliding yet another on, I looked into the mirror and my jaw dropped. I hadn't even seen Daphne slip this dress in with all the rest of them, but surely it was the most beautiful of the lot. It was a glamorous full-length gown, with a plunging V-neck and cinched in waistline. Encompassing the bodice and cascading down the skirt in the occasional tendril was a pure white lace pattern of vines and flowers. The skirt itself was tulle, flaring out into the traditional bell-shape, and a multitude of whites, light greys, pale pinks and lilacs with the slightest hint of a train.

"Well?" I heard Pansy ask from outside the changing room. Slowly I opened the door, walking out to show them this one. Even the way it moved as I walked…

"This one." I said, a smile tugging at my lips as I watched both Daphne and Pansy's jaws drop.

Eventually, Daphne sighed wistfully. "I _so_ wish I could pull off white like that."

A giggle broke from my lips, as I spun in front of the floor length mirror, seeing a hint of a silver shimmer among the pale colours in the skirt. I could not wait to see the look on Draco's face when he saw this.

"By the way, what happened to your arm?" Pansy asked, eyeing the bandage. Like a bubble, my good mood popped.

"Oh, that. I – I accidentally burnt it in potions." I said.

She languidly raised one brow. "Really? I didn't notice."

I shrugged, rubbing at it self-consciously. "I'll just go take this off." I gestured down at the beautiful dress smiling again a little.

Shortly afterwards we exited the shop, dressed again in our regular clothes and grins on our faces. The dresses were being couriered up to the castle, complimentary of the store, so they weren't damaged in any way. Still reeling slightly at the price of the dress I was glad the storeowner had taken that into consideration. It was mind boggling to me, that Daphne and Pansy attended events like this all the time – with a new dress every time. I wondered wistfully if I'd ever truly fit in with them, before shaking off the feeling. I certainly fit better here than with the Gryffindors, I thought resolutely. Forcing a smile to me face I turned back to the conversation, laughing lightly with Daphne as we three walked down the main street, linked arm in arm.


End file.
